No Shower Needed
by yaoiguy24
Summary: This is a Student of The Year fanfiction. Rohan had a huge crush on Abhi. Though Rohan was not gay, Abhi was the first guy to give him a boner. Rohan, now finally has the chance to express his feelings and may be something more. Warning: This story contains a gay sexual theme.


**No Shower Needed**

The football team walked in after a hard training session. They were all in the locker room, tired and sweating.

"Good job guys, it was a great session. Now all of you take a shower, go to your dorms and relax." Said the coach

"Hey guys, let's go to the canteen and celebrate." Jeet jumped up.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

They all took a shower and then went out of the locker room. Only Abhi and Rohan were left.

"C'mon, let's take a shower and join the guys." Said Rohan

"Nah, I don't feel like going." Said Abhi

"Why? Fine then I'll stay and give you some company."

"No need."

"It's ok, I rather hang out with you." Said Rohan , softly.

"Man, it's hot in here." Said Abhi and took his shirt off.

Rohan, gulped loudly. He could feel himself getting hard looking at Abhi's toned, muscular and lean body. Sweat dripping across his rock hard abs.

"You have great body, you know that?" said Rohan

Rohan took off his shirt too. Revealing that beefy, well built body, with solid abs and bulging muscles. He came closer to Abhi and started touching his biceps.

"Hmm, pretty good. You must work out quite a bit."

"Yeah, everyday."

Rohan's hand swept across Abhi's body trying to feel every muscle making him even harder, but he didn't try to hide it.

"You are so hot, Abhi." Rohan came closer and joined their body together and brought his face near Abhi's. Rohan went forward and kissed Abhi, trying to know how Abhi tasted like. Rohan then shoved his tongue inside Abhi's hot mouth. Their tongues wrestled together, increasing the heat. Abhi could feel Rohan's hard member rubbing against his own growing member. Their kiss broke as Abhi gasped for air.

"I always wanted to do that." Said Rohan

Rohan quickly pulled down Abhi's and his own shorts. He then pressed his tight white under against Abhi's blue undies. Both males gave out soft moans. He then kneeled down so that his face was level with Abhi's large bulge. He took a deep breath in and smelled Abhi's underwear which drove him crazy and made his already hard cock even harder. He then kissed his cock through the underwear, loving the taste, Rohan took the whole bulge in his mouth, while Abhi gave out huge moans of approval. Rohan then pulled down Abhi's 10 inches, thick, hard, wet and throbbing cock.

"Wow, you are huge."

"Suck it."

And Rohan did so, he first licked the head and went down till the base, sending waves of pleasure all through Abhi's body, he then hungrily took the entire length into his mouth, choking in doing so. His lips were tickled by Abhi's soft pubes and he loved his taste. Abhi then slowly started fucking Rohan's mouth and gave out loud moans, Rohan put his hand in his own underwear and took out his hard, pre-cum covered 9 incher and started working it hard.

Rohan then pulled up for air and kissed Abhi to make him taste his own dick. They both laid down on the bench, Abhi was at the bottom, Rohan at top turned around so that he was facing Abhi's cock and Abhi under Rohan's throbbing member. They both started sucking each other hard and finally cumming in each other's mouth. Both of them sucked each other dry and didn't leave a drop.

But they were still hard, from all the action so Rohan spat on his hand and then lubed Abhi's cock with it.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard Abhi." Pleaded Rohan

"But I don't have a condom."

"Leave it, I don't want anything to come in between my ass and your dick."

Rohan then got in position and got ready to take Abhi's cock inside his tight hole. Abhi brought his 10 inches monster near Rohan's ass and slowly started putting it in. Rohan gave out loud moans as Abhi was quite huge.

"I don't think it will go inside." Said Abhi

"Just push, I don't care."

Finally Abhi had finished putting the entire length into Rohan's ass and then started fucking it hard.

"I love your hard cock, inside my tight hot ass." Screamed Rohan as his dick was getting serviced by Abhi's hand. Rohan gave out huge moans as he could feel Abhi's rod hitting his spot. They both cummed together again, and Rohan felt great pleasure as he could feel Abhi's hot load inside his ass.

They both then licked each other cleaned.

"I love you." Said Rohan, kissing Abhi

"I love you too."

"See, we didn't even need the shower."


End file.
